Crossed Hearts I: The Beach Party
by Panthrax
Summary: Emma got stuck organizing a beach event. meanwhile she tries to be noticed by Ty... Lo is determined to set her up with the right guy, Johnny tries to get out of the 'friend-zone' and Fin and Reef carefully figure out their feelings- full summ inside.


_**Crossed Hearts I: The Beach Party**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would be writing episodes, not fanfics…  
No violation of any rights intended, just a fan who likes to share the inspiration the show brought to me… 's all…_

Summary: First in the Crossed Hearts Series, Rated T for safety.  
Because of her optimism, Emma got stuck organizing the beach event of the year, meanwhile she tries to be noticed by Ty, while Lo is determined to set her up with 'The right one'. Johnny tries to get out of the 'friend-zone' and Fin and Reef both carefully figure out their feelings for each other. Known for bad Summ's!  
Pairing: Johnny x Emma x Ty – Fin x Reef

_Ths fic is half dedicated to Winter-Rae, she actually put up with my ranting and speculations, a few who can do that without losing their patience… Keep writing girl, I love your work!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Plans for the Weekend._

"I told you before, Em, and I'm telling you again," Lo said to the redhead when the two girls descended the stairs of their 'home-sweet-home' "You can do better than him… seriously.. I know a _bunch_ of really cute guys… I'm sure one's of your liking…" Lo offered with a grin. "Thanks… I think…" Emma said slightly uncomfortable.

Lo looked at her with a mischievous grin. "I already arranged a party…" Emma just stared at her, unsure what to say, or even think. She looked helplessly at Fin, silently begging her to save her out of Lo's grasp. "You're throwing a party, just to get Emma hooked up?" Fin asked, walking over from the couch she just sat on.

"Yes and no, the party is way more than that… But if it helps to get her mind off of Ty…" Lo sighed. "What is it that you see in him?" she asked with a frown. "Its not like he is the most nicest guy around here… or the hottest, for that matter," she added with a thoughtful look on her face. "You can do better,"

"You've told me that three times today," Emma sighed, plopping down on the couch. "I'm not allowing anyone to set me up with a guy, and I'm not going to the party," Emma rubbed her temples in a tired manner. "Why do you even care?"

"Because… You've helped me get through my first days at work, you were always there when I needed you… and because Ty isn't the one for you…" Lo stated. "Besides, you deserve a great guy, one that has only eyes for you… Ty doesn't even begin to cover that description… even Fin thinks so,"

"Hey, leave me out of this," Fin said, folding her arms across her chest. Lo sighed again. "She won't say it, but I know she thinks it…" Both Emma and Fin rolled their eyes.

Lo flung her arms in the air in a frustrated way. "Ow come on! He keeps forgetting your name, doesn't notice you unless you do something that isn't quite good… He never talks to you… what is the one thing he always sais when you talk to him in the DR?" Lo asked, getting riled up.

"'Can't talk right now'" Emma quoted, looking pained. "Exactly!" Lo shouted, punching the air. "Like he thinks that he's better than any other working teen!" "Uhm… no offence… but weren't you like that before you had to work here?" Fin asked with raised eyebrows. "On the first day that we had to clean the mess of your party, you specifically told me that that's were the staff is for…" Lo winced. "That was before I knew what working here implies… I've changed now," Lo sat down on the other couch. "Just come to the party… Please?" she looked up at Emma with her most begging puppy-eyes look.

"Fine, I'll be there…" Emma sighed, though sounding as if regretting it already. "You're coming to right?" Emma asked Fin, this time, she was wearing the puppy-eyes look. "Hey, someone has to keep an eye on the matchmaking partygirl…" Fin shrugged. "What is this for party anyway?"

"It'll be the beach party of the year… the employees of the hotel organize it every year, and I begged Daddy to let the DR organize it this year," Lo said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Emma just stared at her, a complete loss at what to say.

"The DR is organizing the event of the year?" Broseph plopped on the couch next to Lo, looking at her with confusion written all over his face. "No the DR is not!" Came the fierce answer from up the stairs. Kelly came thumping down the stairs with an outraged look on her face. "I told Bummer last year that I will _never _organize such a thing!" she yelled, waving her arms wildly around her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Emma piped up, trying to calm her, freaked out, supervisor down. "You really think so?" Kelly asked, so calm now that most of the teens winced. "It can't be…" Emma said confidently, trying to reassure the older girl.

Kelly grinned devilishly, "In that case, I have a deal for you… The beach party is over four days… you don't have to work 'till then… but you organize the beach party… You pick the theme, make the reservations, set everything up AND supervise that the party will be like it is expected… the BIGGEST event of the year." Kelly walked towards the slightly panicking redhead. "Easy right? Ow, and the guest expectations will be about a hundred, have fun," She grinned down at Emma in a utmost superior way. "The budget is nine thousand five hundred… you'll need food, chairs, drinks, employees, advertising, and not to forget, a fully worked-out theme… good luck to you, enjoy the bliss of the free days, and the stress of the organizing," Kelly tuned to Lo. "I expect you to clock in over ten minutes, don't be late," With a last, slightly sympathetic smile towards Emma, Kelly descended the porch' stairs and stalked off towards the resort.

Emma slowly sat back down, shock written all over her. She then turned to Lo. "What were you thinking?!" "I guess that I didn't saw this one coming?" Lo said with a apologetic smile. "Don't worry, I have a Red Book…" she added, patting Emma's leg. "A what?" Fin asked with raised eyebrows.

"A Red Book, you know… a book with all the party addresses and numbers… all you need to throw a killer party!" Lo explained, getting more and more exited. She jumped up and ran up the stairs. Emma and Fin looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "She's lost it…" Fin stated.

Broseph sat down on the armrest of the couch Emma sat on. "Any idea for a theme?" he asked, clearly looking forward to the beach party already. Emma just groaned and slumped her shoulders. "I don't know…" she whined, the full weight of her task finally sinking in.

"Theme?" Johnny asked curiously while placing his surf board against the porch' front wall. He'd been surfing for the last hour, along with Lance and Ripper. The latter two where still on the Office, getting one last surf session in before they had to punch in for work. Johnny walked up the steps of the porch and leant against a joist, eyeing the teens on the couch with curiosity.

"Seems that Emma got stuck organizing the biggest beach event…" Broseph explained with a hint of compassion in his eyes. Johnny looked at Emma, shock written all over his face. "Woah… you serious?" Emma placed her head in her hands. "I'm going to be _so_ fired… the only thing I ever organized was my younger brothers birthday party, and that was a blast… literally…"

"What happened?" Fin asked, half amused half sympathetic. Emma sighed deeply. "We had a party in the yard, with balloons, a giant cake and everything… until the tank with helium exploded…" Emma sighed deeply. "The lawn never looked the same ever since…"

"The helium exploded… that wasn't even your fault…" Fin tried to reassure her friend. Emma sighed again. "I know, but face it, disaster is bound to happen whenever I organize something…" Fin placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. "It'll be alright… you see… besides, we'll all help you whenever you need us, right guys?" She added with a semi threatening voice while looking at Broseph and Johnny.

"You got it…" Broseph nodded. Johnny looked at Fin, as though she was mad. "'Course we will… besides… Bummer will probably give you permission to use all the staff you need anyway… I gotta go, or I'll be late," He looked at Emma with softness in his eyes. "You'll do great… I know you will… and you know where to find me, if you need me," He then turned to Brospeh. "We better go, or we'll be late…"

Broseph flashed him his signature smile. "You got it, bro… let me know when you picked out a theme," He added towards Emma, who's only response was a weak nod. The two guys left, leaving Emma and Fin alone on the porch. Fin casted the depressed girl a worried look. "Don't worry Alberta, you'll organize the best beach party ever, I'm sure… just pick a theme that truly calls out to you," Emma looked up at Fin, trying very hard to believe the blonde soul-surfer. "…Maybe…"

Just then, Lo came back down the stairs, clutching a red small address book to her chest as if it was most precious to her. "Here it is, it holds all the addresses and telephone numbers to organize any kind of party, but be careful with it… took me days to collect all these numbers…" Lo handed Emma the address book. "Call me if you need anything… bye," Lo waved one last time before she too took off towards the resort.

"I better go to… another day of scrubbing floors and cleaning disgusting toilets… man, do I love my job… see you later, Alberta," Fin left, leaving Emma alone to ponder over the possible themes. A bleeping sound from her cell phone startled her. She opened the message, and frowned when she saw that it was Bummer, telling her that he expected her in ten minutes to discuss the organization.

Emma sighed deeply. "This is going to be a nightmare…" she whined, before standing up. All in all, this day couldn't get any worse for her. She knew deep in her gut that this party is a disaster in progress, and could only fear the outcome of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and let me know whether I should continue this, or just burn the entire planning for the series…

I enjoyed writing this, even though it took me a while… dunno when the second chapter is up, I'm working on it, along with other chapters from different fics and my actual books, so I'm a busy woman…

Love, Panthrax  
-xxx-

* * *


End file.
